Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to power distribution in aircraft. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and devices for providing improved electrical power distribution in aircraft.
Conventional electrical power distribution systems for aircraft may provide a transformer-rectifier unit (TRU) for converting a relatively high voltage AC input derived from an on-board generator, such as an aircraft auxiliary power unit (APU), into a DC output. Such a TRU may be located proximal to the APU with a low voltage high current bus then being used to distribute power to various loads about the aircraft fuselage. Additionally, various conventional wire harness protection devices, such as one or more solid state power controllers (SSPCs), may be provided to control the power supplied to various loads by preventing over voltage conditions, providing arc protection, lightning protection, etc.
For example, a three-phase 230 volt input may be converted to a 28 volt DC output by a TRU for distribution using low voltage cabling provided to distribute the 28 volt DC about the aircraft. Such low voltage cabling, however, needs to be able to carry a high current (e.g. 700 amperes) without overheating. This means that the cabling required necessarily has a large conductor core and is thus heavy. Moreover, since the TRU is generally located proximal to the generator, many kilometers of cabling may thus be necessary to distribute the low voltage power throughout the whole aircraft. This thus necessarily means that the aircraft wiring harness is heavy.